Destined Love
by Animebunny123
Summary: ::Sequel to Forbidden Love:: It's been a year since everything happened. Akane has been living a peaceful life, but will it be shattered when more incidents come to her life...again. Bad summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody, long time no see. It's me, Animebunny, and I'm back and ready to rock. Since everybody wanted a sequel to Forbidden Love, well, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review.**

* * *

It's been a year. A year since everything happened; Yuuki's awakening and the Rido incident. I haevn't seen Yuuki since our last good bye, as for Rido, he is rotting in Hell as a normal pure blood should do. Everything changed, Cross Academy has no Night Class any more, so Zero doesn't do Guardian Duty...which is good for the both of us. I now get to spend time with Zero and Zero needs rest for he is now a Vampire Hunter. He works in the Hunter's Association with Toga Yagari and has become stronger than ever. We all have changed our selves as well. Zero got taller and his hair grew longer, he has also grown much more muscular than before. But he still has the hatred for vampires, but isn't that cold anymore towards the Day Class or my uncle, especially my uncle.

Uncle Cross now accepts our relationship, and it is even more annoying. Zero and I live together in Zero's apartment(which my uncle let him borrow) and always calls and asks "When is the wedding?" or "Are you two still happy as ever?". Nearly gives me a headache, just as if going to his office during school isn't enough torture. Kana and I have been stringer than ever, I think I can officially call her my best friend. She changed her hair(again) to a purplish color and let her hair grow to her chin. She also grew short eyebrow length bangs and, for some reason, got a peircing on her bottom lip and her left eyebrow. I told her not to do it, but she didn't listen. She also works with Zero and occasionally have missions together. So she's the first to tell me if Zero got hurt. She's mostly like the sister I never had.

As for me, a lot has changed. I cut my long brown hair to my shoulders, but since I haven't cut it for a long time, it now roughly passes my shoulders. I grew a bit taller and I now have another scar on my stomache from the time Rido stabbed me. I...occasionally have...nightmares about him. It's just dark, and all I see is his red eyes glowing of thirst. I always wake up sweating and wake up Zero at the process. As for Yuuki, she is now my enemy, she's not my cousin anymore. She lives with Kaname now, so I never see her. But...she's a pure blood, the worst of the vampire race. The race that changes people's lives forever whenever they want.

Life has been...simple lately, and poor Yori always asking about Yuuki if she's okay. I always tell her the same thing, I say that she's gone forever and is never coming back. After a few days of saying the same answer to her questions, she just...gave up on it and faced reality, and that reality is that her best friend _is _never coming back.

But, Zero and I...still do the same act. The blood tablets don't reject Zero anymore, so Zero chugs them down. When they say blood tablets last for months, when Zero uses them, they last for weeks. So when he's...thirsty, I still offer him my blood and he doesn't hesitate anymore. I remember he once told me that he only desired my blood, only my blood. But he only drinks my blood when he really needs it and he says that he doesn't feel like he's falling into the Level E state. I want to believe him...but, he stills suffers inside, I know he does. That's why the blood tablets last for weeks, because his bloodlust tortures him. That's why I play the role as his 'blood doner' as Kana calls me.

That's life...for now. I hope.

* * *

I turned off the faucet and placed the dishes in the cabinet. It's just me and Kana, who always raids my home andrefrigerator. Kana was watching TV and was eating chips, her body lounged across my brown sofa. Zero was at the Hunter's Association, like always. He comes at night most of the time, even when we have school days. So I'm always stuck at the apartment with Kana. I dried my hands and walked over to the couch. I collapsed onto the sofa and sighed, Kana looked at me and and ate her chips. She spoke with her mouth full.

"What's your problem?" She asked, I could barely understand what she said through all that munching. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Just tired." I replied.

Kana put another chip in her mouth."Sure you are." She said. I rolled my eyes and looked at the TV. Suddenly, a chip hit my head and fell on the floor. I sighed, holding in my anger, and looked at Kana. She was eating her chips and was looking at the TV as if she didn't do it. I glared at her.

"Really Kana, why did you have to throw the chip?" I asked her. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Just cause I have a bag of chips doesn't mean I threw it."

"Your the only one with a bag of chips Kana, obviously." I said in an annoyed tone. Kana shrugged.

"What if it magically fell off the roof, you'll never know unless you believe." She said and her lips curled into a smirk. I raised an eyebrow at her, her smirk went away and she sighed, defeated."Fine, I'm sorry." I put on a satisfied face and looked back at the TV. Kana is always doing mischievous things to me and Zero,well, mostly me. But I'm used to it. I heard the front door open, Zero's home. I jumped off the couch and half-walked, half-ran to the door. Kana yelled to me.

"I know I'm stating the obvious, but your lover boy is home!" She hollered at me from the couch. I giggled to myself and stopped at the end of the hall. Zero was walking towards me, taking off his trench coat in the process. He placed it on the coat hanger and wrapped his arms around my waist. He bent down so we can be at eye-level.

"I missed you." He said softly and pecked my lips. I warpped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. It was sweet at first, but became more and more passionate. Suddenly, I heard Kana groan.

"Get a room!" She yelled at us with disgust. I pulled back and smiled, our lips were a few inches apart, his warm breath tickling my face. I cupped his cheek.

"Anything new today?" I asked him. Zero has been busy lately at the Association, always on missions everyday hunting down Level E's. Zero let go of me and walked back down the hall to our room(which was the first door down the front hall) He spoke to me while walking.

"Nothing new. Just killing blood-thristy beasts that's all." He said in a monotone voice. I followed him to the room, he was already looking in the nightstand cabinets. I sighed, he was obviously looking for the blood tablets. He finally found a pack; he opened it and groaned. He threw it on the bed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Damn it,"he said under his breath,"I ran out again." I sighed, good thing Kana brought me another pack. I walked to the kitchen, got the blood tablets, and walked back in our room. I walked by Zero and stretched out my arm(which was holding the blood tablets) to him. He looked at me, I just smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Kana brought me a new pack, she thought it might be useful today."I sat next to him and handed the blood tablets to him."I guess she was right." He slowly took the blood tablets and examined it. He had a sorrow expression and tone.

"She knew I would need these, huh. Am I that much of a monster." He said softly and opened the pack. He then chugged the blood tablets like nothing; I looked away and sighed. He still hates himself and I try so hard to show him he isn't a monster. But Zero is so...

The house phone started ringing from the kitchen. I got up and walked to the kitchen; Please, please don't let it be my uncle. I grabbed the phone and put it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

Suddenly, a loud, energetic voice spoke through the speaker as if he was actually here."Akane! It's your uncle. How are you and Zero?" My uncle asked happily. I sighed; here comes the torture.

Well, I could say Zero still hates himself or just say we're fine, which has always been my answer.

_Again Zero, stop hating yourself when all you have done was love and care for me._

* * *

**Yay! Well that's the first chapter of the sequel and there will be more to come. Hope you enjoyed it and please review :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Don't stop reviewing and enjoy the story :)**

* * *

I hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. I now have a major headache over my uncle's conversation. He kept on asking and asking if Zero and I were gonna get married soon, and I had to tell him for the hundredth time that wd're not even engaged or getting married so early. Oh course he was sad about it, but then started talking about when he was a kid and I just spaced out from that. I leaned against the counter and sighed, can he be even more annoying? Kana got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. She sat on one of the chairs from my table, crossed her legs and rested her head on her hand. She smiled slightly to me.

"Again with the sighs."She said with a amused tone."Can you be any more depressing?"

I looked at her and smiled back."I would be happy if you just go away...or get hurt in a horrible way." I snapped back.

"Gosh, you want to hurt me? Your such a bad influence in me Akane." She said with a big smile. I rolled my eyes at her; she got up and looked at the clock."Well, I guess I should be leaving right now. It's getting pretty late." She said. She walked to the coat hanger and got her trench coat. She put it on and smiled to me,"See you later."

With that, she walked down the hall to the front door. I just heard a loud bang, obviously, she left. She always slams the door when she leaves. I crossed my arms, what to do now? I looked down; great, I forgot there was school tomorrow. After the Rido incident, Zero and I decided not to go to Cross Academy anymore, but my uncle insisted and begged us to go back, for the students' safety. So we finally agreed, and I regret it. I heard footsteps approach me, I looked up to see Zero. He was shirtless, wore sweatpants, and his hair was dripping wet. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. He embraced me tightly, I couldn't move my arms so they stayed by my sides.

I could hear his heartbeat; so calm, almost like my personal lullaby. His cold skin from the shower he had sent shivers down my spine. He pulled back slightly so he could see my face, I placed my hands on his chest and smiled.

"What was the meaning of that?" I asked, a bit surprised by the sudden action. He flinched when I placed my hands on his chest, but then relaxed. He looked down.

"I...I just missed you today, but Kana was in the way." He sighed."Does she always have to visist us?" He asked with a sigh. I looked into his lilac eyes.

"Well, she is my friend. And don't worry, I missed you too." I said, I tiptoed to kiss his cheek. I sighed and crossed my arm."Damn, I hate you being taller than me." I said and pouted. Zero chuckled and hugged me again. He spoke softly.

"No, it's better so you can hear my heart only beat for you."He said seriously. I rested my head against his chest, his heart beat was now faster than it was before. He continued,"Do you hear my heart? That is what you do to me every time you touch me, I go into a craze in my head." I bit my lip, I make him go into a craze. So I just had to ask.

"Does...my blood...make you go into a craze too?" I said slowly and hesitantly. I heard Zero sigh but didn't answer me. I pulled back to look at him, he was looking away. I sighed."Come on, let's go to sleep." I said. I grabbed his hand and walked to our bedroom. I let go of his hand, grabbed my pajamas, and went into the bathroom to change.

XXX

I was done changing and walked back into the room. Zero was already laying on the bed looking at the picture on the nightstand next to him. I walked to my side and sat down on the edge, I turned my head to look at the picture. It was a photograph of me, Zero, and Yuuki...before she was turned. We were in our Day Class uniforms; Zero was in the back glaring at Yuuki, while Yuuki had her arm around my shoulder and had a huge grin, while I just gave a normal smile to the camera. Yuuki was the Yuuki I knew; her short brown hair, her big childish eyes, and her big smile.

I looked away and layed back onto the bed. Zero turned away from the picture and turned to his side towards me. I just stared at the ceiling, thinking about the good memories Yuuki and I had. Zero sighed.

"You miss her, don't you?" He asked me in a monotine voice. I smiled slightly and looked at him, his soft lilac eyes full of concern. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I kind of do." I turned to my side, my back facing Zero. I yawned."Goodnight Zero." I said and closed my eyes. I heard Zero scoot towards me and wrapped his arms around me, pressing my back against his chest. Zero whispered.

"Good night." He said, he stretched one of his arms over me to turn off the lamp. He then nuzzled into my hair and kissed my shoulder."I love you." He whispered softly. I smiled to myself; I just can't live without Zero.

* * *

It's a sunny day at Cross Academy, but luckily winter is coming...in a few months. Zero, Kana, and I were walking around the school since our classes were over. Zero and I were hand-in-hand while Kana was complaining about it being too hot and being thirsty. Kana groaned and sat down against a tree.

"No more. All I want is some freakin water." She complained. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples with my free hand.

"We'll get you some water once we get to our house." I said for the hundredth time. Kana threw her hands in the air.

"But that's so far away!" She yelled. Zero sighed and grabbed something inside his trench coat. He pulled out a bottle of water and threw it to Kana.

"Here you baby."He said in an annoyed tone. Kana caught it swiftly, threw the cap, and chugged the water down like there was no tomorrow. I looked at Zero.

"You had a water bottle this whole time?" I asked, a bit mad for not giving it to her a long time ago. He nodded; Kana placed the now empty bottle on the ground and wipped her mouth. She gave out a relived sigh.

"That was like the sweet nectar of the Gods." She said with a smile. I smiled and looked away, way to be dramatic. Zero started walking, dragging me with him.

"Come on, we're wasting time." Zero said sternly. I heard Kana yell to us and start running.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled.

I sighed; Why do I feel like I feel like the mature one in this group?

* * *

**That was it for Chapter 2. The next chapter will have more, I promise. Well, please review and thank you! Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! Well, here is chapter 3 and enjoy.**

* * *

Kana and I were at the apartment by ourselves, Zero had to go to the Association for "business". I was watching TV, while Kana was lounging on my couch. Kana is lying on the couch because she had been craving ice cream, but I don't want to give her any because she'll eat the whole box of it. Kana sat up and frowned and looked at me.

"Can I please have some Akane!" She whined like a little child. To be honest, she has been reminding me of Yuuki a bit because of the little child attitude. I sighed and looked at her.

"Why do you want ice cream so bad?" I asked, completely annoyed by her already. Her eyes looked up at the sky as if she was talking to the "Gods" as she says.

"I want to taste the nutty, fudge covered goodness on top; the crispy, sweet ice cream in the middle; and the fudge clump of God's own desert tray on the bottom." She said, her eyes shining when she said 'fudge'. Wow, she is just too dramatic. Suddenly, someone knocked on the front door. I got off the couch and walked down the hall, I'm just happy I won't have that argument with Kana again. I reached the front door and turned the knob; my uncle was standing outside with a huge grin on his face. He lunged to me and captured me into a huge embrace.

"Akane! Long time no see! I haven't been in your house in the longest!" He yelled with joy. I tried getting out of his grasp, but he was too strong when he's really happy. He finally let go of me and walked into my house. He stopped at the loving room and looked around."Wow, you changed it! It looks so much better than it did before!" I rolled my eyes and walked next to him. He has only been at our house once, so it's kind of a surprise to see him here for no reason. Kana got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. She jumped on the counter and sat ontop of it with her legs crossed.

"Hey Headmaster. What brings you here?" She asked my uncle, whom was examining the pictures on the wall. He turned his head to look at Kana, who was raising an eyebrow at him. I was leaning against the counter with my arms crossed, I want to the know the answer to that too. He just smiled and waved her off.

"Oh, just wanted to tell Zero something, that's all." He said with a nervous tone. Kana and I looked at each other, clearly not convinced by what he had said. I sighed and shook it off.

"What ever."I said and opened one of cabinets."Do you want any coffee or something?"

"Sure, why not." He said and walked over to the table, sitting himself down and was still looking around. Kana jumped off and sat down one of the chairs next to my uncle, she rested her head on one of her hands and was playing with her short, purple hair with her free hand. I grabbed opened the coffee maker and put in all the ingredients, I then turned on the on button. After that, I sat on one of the chairs as well, sitting next to Kana and across from my uncle. My uncle smiled at me.

"So, how are you and Zero?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, not this again. I leaned back and crossed my arms.

"Do you always have to ask?"

"I just want to know." He said and pouted. I was about to speak when Kana interrupted me. She spoke in an amused tone.

"If you really want to know, come visit this house everyday. They're always kissing and hugging and-"

I glared at her."Okay Kana, I think he can take a hint." I growled at her. Kana looked at me and smiled, she leaned back, happy with her work of getting me mad. My uncle grinned.

"So you two are still madly in love!" He yelled happily. I sighed, here we go again.

* * *

Finally, after all that talking and finishing our coffee, I had time to relax. I was sitting on the couch again with Kana, my uncle was in the bed room saying he just wants to look around. I wonder what he wants to tell Zero? Is it Vampire Hunting business or something? I heard the front door creak open and heavy footsteps walk in. I smiled to myself and stood up, but when I did, I heard a loud bang. My eyes widened and I ran to the hall. Zero was pointing his gun to someone from my bedroom, but he made a huge hole on the wall to do so. My mouth fell open a bit and I walked next to Zero, my eyes on the hole.

My uncle was in the bed room with his hands up and had fear plastered on his face. Zero lowered his Bloody Rose and looked at me, I was still shocked by the hole. Zero kissed my forehead.

"Sorry about that." He said softly and walked into the bed room. I frowned and followed him.

"Why the hell did you that for!?" I asked. Zero collapsed on the bed, my uncle looked at me with a serious face.

"Akane, may you please leave. Zero and I need to privately."

I looked at him to Zero, whom had his head turned away from us. I sighed and eventually walked out of the room. I shut the door, but the realized there was a huge hole in the wall. How the hell are they gonna talk privately now? My uncle peeked his head out from the bed room."And don't worry, I'll pay for the damage." He said and moved his head back in the room.

I rubbed my temples and walked to the living room. I always wonder how this apartment hasn't tumbled down yet?

* * *

::The next day::

Kana, Yori, and I were in the hallway at Cross Academy. Zero never told me what they talked about. He just said 'nothing' and went to sleep. A typical Zero when he doesn't want me involved in something. Yori looked at me."Did you hear? They said there is a new teacher in our next class."

Kana answered for me."What the hell?! Why didn't we know that?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Yori."Are you sure? I never heard about a new teacher." Is that what they talked about yesterday. Is the new teacher another vampire hunter?

Yori nodded."Yes, I overheard the other students talk about it."

Kana crossed her arms and started walking towards our next class."Well I'll have to see it to believe it." She said and walked in the class room. Yori was about to follow but noticed I didn't start walking. She looked at me with a worried expression.

"Aren't you coming Akane?" She asked me in her innocent voice. I shook my head and waved her off with a smile.

"I'll go in a bit." I reassured her.

Yori stared at me for a while, but eventually started walking again and entered the class room. I just stood there, I better find Zero. I started walking the other direction, and I know exactly where he is.

XXX

I was walking in the garden or forest as my uncle calls it. I was walking towards the stables where they keep a horse named 'White Lily'. Zero has been here since the incident last year, I would always find him sleeping or feeding White Lily. White Lily is only fond of Zero so it's Zero's job to feed her. I reached the stables and looked inside; I found Zero laying down on a stack of hay, sleeping like always. I smiled to myself and sat down next to him and watched him sleep. His sliver-hair covered his eyes a bit so I gently moved them. Zero flinched a bit when I touched him and opened his eyes slightly. He blinked a few times and finally fully opened them. I moved my hand away and placed it on my lap.

"I'm sorry."I apologized."Did I wake you up?"

He rubbed his eyes."Yeah, but it's fine." He said and sat up half ways that I still had to look down to see him. I smiled and looked away, White Lily was watching us so I flinchemy and looked back at Zero. I heard Zero chuckle.

"Are you frightened of her?" He asked me with a smile. I looked at White Lily then back to Zero.

"No, it's just that she...intimidates me." I said softly, playing with my hands. We stayed quiet for a while, Zero watched my hands move because I was nervous. Nervous to ask him what him and my uncle talked about yesterday. I know I'm being noisy, but what if it hurts Zero. I spoke while looking at my hands.

"What were you and my uncle...talking about yesterday?" I asked softly. I continued looking at my hands and made my hair cover my face, I could feel Zero stare at me through the wall of my brown hair. He spoke sternly.

"He said there is a party full of pureblood and other vampires and he wants me to go over there and watch them." I looked down at him through my hair, he was staring at me seriously. I pushed back my hair over my ear and bit my lip. A vampire party, huh? Never been there before, I remember my father went to one and eventually killed a few over there. Zero continued,"The party is hosted by the Kurans; Kaname and Yuuki Kuran." My eyes widened slightly, now I need to go, for Zero's sake of course. What of they...kill each other? I spoke quickly.

"I'm going with you." I said quickly. Zero closed his eyes and spoke gruffly.

"Your not going Akane, and I mean it." I frowned at him even though he had his eyes closed.

"I can protect myself Zero and you know that." I said trying to keep my anger in. Zero reopened his eyes and looked at my eyes.

"Akane, let's talk about this later, at the house. I don't want to argue with you right now." He said softly. I looked away from him, he's just too overprotective. I mean, he can be protective, sure, but I need...to protect myself as well or else I'll look like a weakling. An awkward silence rose, so I tried to change the subject, and this subject is the most important one...to both Zero and I. I eventually looked down at him, but he was already looking up at me.

"Did you...use the blood tablets today?" I asked him slowly. Zero flinched and looked away, he slightly shook his head slowly. I sighed and closed my eyes, how can he forget about that. Zero spoke suddenly that I jumped a bit and opened my eyes back at him.

"It's empty. My bloodlust has been...being a pain. So I constantly use the blood tablets and eventually used them all." He said, and sounded somewhat...embarassed or ashamed about it. I bit my lip, there's only one option left to keep him sane...for now. I grabbed his warm hand and placed it on my cheek. Zero looked up at me, a bit surprised by my action. I smiled kindly at him.

"You need to drink my blood, don't you." I asked, my smile fading away little by little. Zero frowned slightly, but slowly leaned forward upwards towards me neck. He kept his hand on my cheek and moved his other on my lower part of my back. I also kept my hand ontop of his(the one cupping my cheek). I felt his hot breath hit my neck, so I knew he was close. I felt something cold, he licked my neck with his tongue ever so gently. Finally, he pierced my skin with his fangs and started drinking my blood. I moved my head to the side so he can have more blood and gripped his hand softly. Zero noticed what I did and leaned in more, sinking his fangs deeper into my skin for more blood.

He gripped the back of my uniform, I felt two strings of warm blood ooze out of the wound. I smiled slightly to myself, for some reason...it felt good...to have Zero drink my blood now. The feeling of just seeing him not suffer is so...pure joy inside me. Zero pulled back and I moved my head back normally. He didn't wipe off the blood so he kissed me softly. He carressed my lips with his, I could feel the warm blood on my bottom lip. His kiss became more passionate and cupped my face with both of his hands. He pulled back a few inches away from my lips, his hot breath tickling my face. He licked my bottom lip ever so gently and leaned down, licking the two strings of blood off my neck from the wound. He then kissed the puncture wound and moved up so we can be at eye-level.

He whispered."I'm sorry." Always having to apologize after drinking my blood, typical Zero. I smiled at him.

"You don't have to apologize you know."

Zero's lips twitched into a small smile. We suddenly heard the bell ring in the distance, indicating that we have to get to class already. A sigh escaped through my lips and I stood up. Zero on the other hand stayed on the hay, watching me wipe off any hay stuck on me. I looked down at him with a worried expression.

"Aren't you coming?"

He shrugged."I'll go in a bit." He said with a small smile. I shook my head and started walking.

"Okay, but don't get me worried now, you hear." I said and walked out the stables. I started my way towards my class, now all I need to know is who is the new teacher.

* * *

I made my to the class and looked around, no teacher in sight. I noticed Kana waving at me from the top of the class, Yori sitting next to her with a small, sweet smile. I made my way up the steps and walked to my seat next to Kana. I sat down and looked at Kana, who was sitting on the desk and had a smile. She spoke in a singing voice.

"I saw the new teacher."She said singing. But eventually she continued in her normal tone."And damn he is cute just to let you know." Yori and Kana laughed while I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Kana, you think every guy you see is cute." I said and grabbed my book from under the desk. Kana raised her hands in defense.

"Hey, just because you have a lover in your life doesn't mean I have to be forever alone." Sh said in a matter-of-fact tone. This time I laughed, Kana can be so immature in the funniest ways. Suddenly, a stranger walked in and the whole room was quiet, except the girls whispering in a rapid pace. I looked at the door, no sign of Zero. Damn, he always makes me worried about him. The man stood in front of the room, so I finally had a good view of him. He was fairly tall, maybe even taller than Zero, and wore a plaid shirt with a tie and black pants. He had a pale complextion and had messy, ash brown hair and hazel eyes. Kana jumped off the desk and sat at her seat, since the man was eyeing her. He finally smiled and looked at the class.

"Hello, students. My name is Kaito Takamiya, and I will be your new teacher for now on."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Well, imma go to sleep like a boss now cuz I'm tired. Peace :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thank you for your awesome reviews and for some reason, I'm happy that Kaito is here! :) I've always like Kaito, don't know why, but I do. Okay, so here is chapter 4 and enjoy.**

* * *

The bell rang and all the students stood up. I already had my books ready, as for Kana was admiring the teacher. I smiled and poked the side of her head."Isn't stalking him a little to early Kana?" I said with a big smile. Kana shoved my hand and crossed arms.

"Shut up!" She said with a annoyed tone. She finally calmed down and sighed."Where's your lover boy?" She asked and looked around. I sighed and started walking down the stairs.

"I don't know anymore, honestly." I said and stopped at the bottom of the stairs for Kana to catch up. She finally reached me and we began walking again. I was about to pass the door when an arm blocked the door and stopped me at my tracks. I looked to my side, the new teacher was staring at me with his hazel eyes. He gave me a small smile.

"What is your name?" He asked in a smooth, yet deep voice. He gazed into my eyes, he's eyes we're so...mysterious and there was something about him I didn't like.

"My name is Akane Cross." I said softly. His smile grew bigger and he leaned his face forward towards me. I moved my head back; there is something bad about him. He moved his arm that was blocking the door and placed it inside his pocket.

"Are you...Zero Kiryu's girlfriend?" He asked me. I frowned, what kind of teacher asks that kind of question. The teacher just stared at me, his eyes never leaving my face. I blicked, is this some kind of trick. Kana suddenly walked in front of me and placed her hand on her hips. She poked the teacher's chest and glared.

"Look Mr. Takamiya, even though you are incredibly hot, trust me...you are, doesn't mean you will go up on my best friend's business. Got that?" She turned around and dusted off her shoulders."That's how it's done Akane, take notes." She said and walked out the class room. Mr. Takamiya watched Kana walk away and smirked.

"Your friends quite...unique." He looked back at me, turned and walked away. He spoke to me with his back facing me."Until we meet again, Akane Cross." I raised an eyebrow, what a weird teacher. I shook my head; Forget him, where the hell is Zero? He said he wasn't gonna make me worry. I sighed and walked out the class room, looking for Kana. _Never trust a Vampire Hunter?_

* * *

Kana, Yori, and I were sitting at a table during lunch. I haven't found Zero...yet. He can't find from me forever, so I'm going to look for him after lunch. I just want to know if he's okay at least. Kana on the other hand was talking about how noisy Mr. Takamiya was being to Yori, who was listening to her story intently and was drinking her soda at the same time. I had to hear Kana say "He's so hot" or "He's so noisy". Just choose one already! I stood up and looked at them.

"I'm gonna go look for Zero."

Kana waved me off, which is a signal for me to leave. I started walking down the pathway to the garden where I used to find him. No sign of him there. I decided to go to the stables, nothing but White Lily giving me cold stares. Zero is really good at hiding. I then started thinking about the ball he told me about. The ball is hosted by Yuuki, Yuuki Kuran. Kaname is gonna be there too, hope he isn't a pain in the ass as he was when I last saw him. I walked down next to the school buildings in the back, and to my surprise, found a whole bunch of cameras for a photoshoot. I shrugged and looked forward.

Rima and Shiki were walking towards me, both of them wearing trench coats and Rima holding an umbrella. Shiki's eyes gave me the chills, since they reminded me of Rido's. Oh yeah, Rido is Shiki's father, how amusing. They stopped in front of me, Rima smiled.

"Akane, never expected you to be here." She said softly. Her clear and honey-like voice never changing. Her hair was in pigtails as always, but have grown a bit taller. As for Shiki, he grew taller and his hair grew as well. Shiki half-smiled at me and walked behind me, still watching me. He leaned down to my ear, his cold breathe hitting my ear and sending chills. He whispered softly.

"You look very...tasty. May I have a bite." He said with a smile in his voice. I saw Rima roll her eyes and placed a hand in her pocket since the other hand was holding an umbrella. She spoke.

"Come back Shiki, since my umbrella is the safest place to be, and I'll give you some blood later." Shiki walked back under Rima's umbrella and placed both of his hands in his pockets. I crossed my arms and looked at the shoot then back to Rima.

"Are you guys...?" I looked back at the shoot. Rima walked by me and nodded.

"Yup, we're the models. Surprised that vampires work with humans." She said and started walking forward."Good bye, Akane Cross." Shiki followed, his eyes full of boredom. They disappeard from my sight, I sighed and started walking again. That was truly a random meeting. I walked by the fountain and stopped at my tracks. It reminded me of when Yuuki had that stupid camera with her. I slowly walked up to it and sat down and turned my body to the side so I can see myself in the water. I saw my short brown hair, my more mature face, and the bite mark on my neck. I placed a hand on my neck, touching my mark lightly.

How we have changed? Suddnenly, Yuuki showed up next to me. Her short brown hair and childish eyes eyeing me from the water. She smiled kindly at me; I spun my head around, Yuuki wasn't even near me. Am I hallucinating? I looked back at the water, she was still there and Zero appeared next to me. Except it was the younger Zero, the Zero with shorter hair. I blicked, I'm going crazy? I instantly hit the water, sending million ripples against the water. When it calmed down, it was just me. No Yuuki or Zero. Just me...but...I looked different. I looked paler, my bangs grew longer and covered most of my face but could still see my eyes and smile. My smile looked...malicious but I couldn't look away. But my eyes...they were...red. Almost like a...vampire's blood-thirsty eyes.

My reflection opened smiled bigger, showing fangs and lunged forward. I fell backwards and covered my face. I didn't want to look...is that supposed to be...the future. Suddenly, hands grabbed mine and I screamed. I tried kicking away but it's grip was tight. Suddenly, a soothe and familiar voice spoke.

"Akane, what's wrong?" It asked concernly. I stopped and opened my eyes slowly, Zero was kneeling down, his lilac eyes and face full of concern. I instantly lunged towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He almost fell back, but caught his balance and hugged me back. I pulled back, a tear running down my cheek. Zero wiped my tear away and cupped my cheek. He spoke softly again."What happened?"

I shook my head. What do I say? I saw myself as a vampire in my reflection? I shook my head again."I just...I saw..." I couldn't finish. It was just too...haunting. I spoke again, but this time slowly."I saw...myself in my reflection...as a vampire." I said and looked at Zero. He blicked a few times and eventually sighed. He looked down.

"Hallucinating, huh? Maybe...I drank too much blood again." He said, the last part barley audible. My eyes widened.

"What? No, it's not that-"

He pressed his lips against mine, softly caressing my lips. I eventually gave in, but the kiss only lasted a few seconds. He pulled back and stood up, he also helped me up as well. I barely noticed he had his trench coat, which means he went to the Association. That reminded me. I stood a few inches away from him, placing a hand on his chest. I looked up while he looked down, his hair tickling my face a bit.

"You went to the Association today instead of class, didn't you?" I asked. He grabbed my hand(the one on his chest) and kissed it softly. His fingers intertwined with mine and he spoke gruffly.

"Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's alright. What did they want now?"

He didn't answer back for a while, but eventually spoke."Something popped up."

I raised an eyebrow at him but he looked dead serious. I shook my head and looked down. I dropped my hand to my side, our hands still interwined with each other's. I looked up at him, he was still looking down at me, his eyes boring into mine. He bent down and was attempting to kiss my lips but I looked down, and eventually, he kissed my forehead. I wanted to tease him a bit, for the heck of it. I looked up at him with a mischievous smile. He grabbed my other hand and pulled it, eventually pulling me as well and crashed into his lips.

He pecked my lips three times and kissed me passionately on the fourth. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms wound his neck. I feel so safe. Like nothing can come between Zero and I. I pulled back and smiled.

"Your so stubborn, you know."

His lips twitched into a smirk."I just want to cherish this moment with you. I feel like...I never get to be with you that much like we used to." He cupped my cheek and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I got on my toes and pecked his lips.

"That's a lie."I said. He smiled this time and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back; I never want to lose him, he is like my personal blood. He keeps me sane, just like how my blood works with him.

"How interesting." A familiar voice, whom was in front of us, perhaps. Zero pulled back swiftly and spun his head towards the sound of the voice. I slowly turned mine to see Mr. Takamiya walking to Zero and I. Zero let go of me and took a step in from of me and stretched his arm inr front of me, protecting me. Mr. Takamiya stopped in front of us and placed his hands inside his pockets. His lips curled into a smirk."Seems you are Zero's little blood tank, aren't you...Akane Cross?"

I frowned. Blood tank? Does he know about Zero's secret? Zero spoke through his teeth."Get out of here Kaito." Now I looked at Zero. He knows Mr. Takamiya? Mr. Takamiya chuckled and took a step forward.

"What's wrong? Don't want me to hurt her."

This time, I spoke before Zero. I put Zero's arm down and looked at him, he looked at me as well. I continued frowing."Wait, how the hell do you know Mr. Takamiya?" Zero frowned as well and looked back at Mr. Takamiya. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"He used to train with Ichiru and I when we were kids. He's obviously a Vampire Hunter." He said monotonely. Mr. Takamiya smiled and looked at me.

"Call me Kaito." With that, he turned around and asked away. He continued walking."Hope he doesn't drink you dry, Akane." He disappeared from our sight. Kaito huh? My life is getting too complicated. I looked back at the fountain, the water looked so calm but many sinister things appeared. I turned back around and pressed closer to Zero.

_Protect me Zero...from the dark._

* * *

**Please review!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! You guys are awesome. Umm, hope you enjoy this chapter and...yeah. That's pretty much it. Please review and enjoy. I need feedback!**

* * *

I was laying on the bed on our bedroom. Zero and I are in our apartment now, and Kana hasn't visited...yet. Zero is in another room which I call his "work room" for he goes in and does paperwork for Yagari. I was turned sideways and was staring at my wrist with the scar. I was touching the scar with my fingertips ever so gently; so many things are happening. First that Kaito guy and then the...vision of some sort in the fountain. I frowned, am I really going crazy? Am I hallucinating like Yuuki was? No, I can't. I mean, I'm not a...pureblood. I turned to my back and stared at the ceiling; I wonder how it is to be a vampire, though. Always having to worry everyday to not hurt someone dear. How does Zero handle it, to always drink my blood to survive?

But Zero is strong. I know he is. I actually...envy him, I wish I was strong enough back then. Strong enough to face the truth about Yuuki, strong enough to help Zero. I closed my eyes;_ strong enough to help_ _myself._ I heard someone knock on the front door and made me lose my train of thought. I groaned and sat up and looked at myself in the mirror. I have to look presentable, right? I fixed my long, black sleeved shirt and fixed my short hair. I punched my bangs to the side while the person outside was knocking endlessly. I speed walked out the room and jogged to the front door. I turned the knob and opened the door. Yagari was standing outside, wearing a long brown trench coat, and Kaito was behind him wearing the same kind of trench coat.

I opened th door more and gave Yagairi a small smile."Yagari, is there something that you need?" _More Vampire Hunter business again?_ Yagari smiled and walked in as if it was his own house. Kaito walked in and chuckled when he walked by me. I rolled my eyes and shut the door, what jerks. Kaito and Yagari already placed their trench coats on the coat hanger and were in the living room. Toga was sitting down on the couch while Kaito was leaning against the wall behind him. I walked in the room and crossed my arms. I raised an eyebrow at Yagari."Funny, I never said to feel right at home yet, have I? Oh wait, I haven't." I said sarcastically.

Kaito chuckled."Looks like Zero choose a feisty one."

My eyes shot to him and I glared."Just because your a teacher doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. And what are you to Zero anyways?" I saw Yagari lean back and smile a bit, as if he was enjoying the soon to be augment. Kaito got off the wall and walked towards me slowly.

"Let's just say...I'm a childhood friend. And what are you to Zero?" He asked me and stood in front of me.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked him. There he goes again, he is giving me the creeps. His lips curled into a smirk.

"You know what I mean. Are you a lover...or does he only love you for your blood? Think about it, a vampire and human in love is just absurd. I'm actually surprised he hasn't killed you yet." He said with a small chuckle.

"You don't know me or us." I snapped back. Okay, now this guy is getting on my nerves. How dare he question me with that. He barley met me for one day and he's already making assumptions. Kaito sighed and moved my hair to the side, exposing my neck with the puncture wound from when Zero drank from me. He leaned down to my ear whispered.

"Then explain this." He said and pulled back for an answer. His face turned serious and his eyes bore into mine. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Kaito's arm and the other pulled me to the person. I looked up, Zero was glaring at Kaito intensely. Kaito shook off Zero's grip and walked backwards for a while and eventually turned back around, he leaned against the wall again and still had that smile. Toga on the other hand was still watching me but had no smile. Guess he saw the mark on my neck. I looked up at Zero, he was still glaring but eventually looked down at me. His eyes softened and he cupped my cheek.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked instantly. I shook my head, Zero looked back up at Yagari and spoke gruffly."What do you want now?"

Toga stood up at full height and spoke in his deep."It's about the ball for tomorrow night with the pure bloods." Crap, it's tomorrow! I forgot about that, I need to go but I need to convince Zero. Zero let go of my cheek and sat down on the couch, he sighed.

"What about them?" He asked. Yagari's lips curled into a tiny smirk and he sat back down. I crossed my arms and bit my lip. Toga looked at me.

"We need you to look out for them. When I mean them, I mean the our bloods especially. That also includes Yuuki and Kaname Kuran." He half-smiled at me when he mentioned Yuuki's name. I looked down at my feet; Yuuki Kuran, my lost cousin turned into a beast. Zero felt my uncomfort and spoke.

"I already know, Chairman Cross informed me." He said gruffly. Yagari looked back at Zero and nodded.

"Good. Kaito and Kana will also watch them." I shot my head up and my eyes widened slightly. Kana is going! Why didn't she tell me? Ugh, I bet she 'forgot' to tell me like always. I clentched my hand into a fist, I heard Yagari give a low chuckle.

"What's wrong Akane? Angry at Kana for not telling you. Am I correct? No worries, we won't hurt your precious pureblood, Yuuki Kuran." Yagari said, chuckling.

I glared at him and spun around, I started my way to my room. I can't be in the same place with Yagari for a second. I walked into the room and slammed the door shut. I turned around and leaned against the door._ Damn him! Damn him!_ Yuuki is not my "precious pureblood." I don't care for her anymore...she's the same to me as every other pureblood. A beast.

I walked up to the mirror and stared at myself._ Calm down Akane. Calm down._ I looked down and saw a book that read "journal" on it. My uncle gave it to me last year, he said that it will help me express my feelings. I doubt it, but I use it once in a while. I bet I'm going to use it now to express how much I want to hurt Kaito and Toga. Suddenly, I watched the door creak open and Kaito walked in from the mirror. I spun around and glared at him."Get out Kaito! I don't want to deal with you right now!" His face remained calm. He leaned against the wall and looked at me.

"You saw something in the fountain yesterday, didn't you?" He asked. I blinked a few times and calmed down.

"How did you-"

"I put something in there for whoever looks in the water, they see what they want the most and what they fear the most. You fear of being a vampire the most?" He turned around to the door and held the knob. He looked at me over his shoulder."Even if Zero is a vampire, remember that us Hunters will have it kill him if he loses control. Don't forget that." With that, he turned the knob and opened the door. He walked out of the room and closed the door shut quietly. I was speechless. He...did that. So I'm not crazy, but...

Was that some kind of test or something? I sighed and shook my head, I walked over to the bed and layed down. I turned to my side; I need a break. Just one little break of having a normal life. But no, how can life be "normal" when vampires exist and us being so oblivious to it. Then there's Vampire Hunters. Those things are supposed to b in fairy tales dammit. But...I was born around vampires and Vampire Hunters, life can't be normal to me. I closed my eyes;_ Life just isn't easy. _I then drifted into sleep...and I hope it will be a peaceful one sleep too.

* * *

_Journal entry #5: [2 months after the Rido incident]_

_Yuuki...I wish I would've known...about the secret. But...it wasn't meant to be told. For my uncle said "Some things must be kept a secret." I learned that the hard way with my father, whom I thought was killed by a Level E. But I learned the truth...he was the one turning into a Level E and killed himself. Maybe if...I was strong enough to stop Kaname with his plan...I...could've have saved you from the cold, vampire world. If only I was strong enough. But we can't defy fate, it was bound to happen. But how can I save you if I couldn't even save Zero. I still remember all the times together when we were kids. When you would always blush when Kaname smiles at you, and when you would cling to me for comfort when your scared._

_I miss that Yuuki. My Yuuki._

_I miss you...so much. I just try to find it. I try to forget...but I just can't. I can't let go of the past. The cruel, cruel past. I want it to be like how it was, with you and Zero and it was "normal", when you weren't hallucinating and you were your happy, energetic self. I miss those days, when you would always be so happy when Zero and I when we kissed in front of you. Or when you and I always messed around, I've always wondered if you remembered. But I doubt it...we're your enemies and you are mine. But I will always care for you, for I think the old Yuuki is still inside._

_ *. *. *_

_Mother. My dear mother. I'm sorry for not telling you about Zero and him being a vampire. But...I miss you. I need motherly advice, I need your comfort and soothing voice telling me everything is going to be okay. I need you. I need a mother. My father is gone...and I don't want to lose you too. I want to show you how Zero and I really are when we are together. We're just like you and father, I give him my blood to survive...just like what you did with my father. But, you and father still loved each other deeply, just like Zero and I. _

_Please mother...come back. I miss you._

_Never expected to actually use this journal. What a shocker. Oh well, it actually helps, with the pain of my loss. Thanks Uncle Kaien, for actually giving me something I could write in good use. _

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes half-ways. I felt something...warm was wrapped around me. I fully opened my eyes and turned my head. Zero was next to me fully awake and had his arms wrapped around me. He had a white T-shirt and sweat pants, his hair spread on the pillow and barley covered his eyes. I smiled and turned my body towards him. He hugged me tightly while I nuzzled against his neck. It was quiet between us so I stared at his Hunter's Seal tattoo. He broke the silence and spoke softly.

"Sorry if I woke you."

I smiled to myself."You didn't wake me. Are Yagari and Kaito still here?" I asked not to happy.

"They're gone. I...kicked them out, for what Yagari told you." He said seriously.

I pulled back and stared at him. His eyes bored into mine, I just stared back like an idiot, almost hypnotized by his mysterious, but yet soft, eyes. I looked away, my cheeks began to feel hot. Zero pushed strands of my hair behind my ear and leaned forward, giving me a soft kiss. He pulled back a few inches away from my face and pressed his forehead against mine. He whispered."Akane, what did Kaito tell you?" His warm breathe hit my face. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"He...he asked my if...you really loved me or if you loved me for...my blood." I opened my eyes and pulled back. I looked at him."Do you...love me for me?" Zero's eyes widened slightly and closed his eyes. He took a while to answer back, but eventually, he answered me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly.

"Of course I love you, Akane. As long as we are together, that's all I need." He closed his eyes and gripped my hand a bit tighter."I would have dreams of your smile, and when you are alone...I will be your shadow. I love you so much that it hurts when your away from me." He opened his eyes and continued."You mean everything to me; the air I breathe and the water that quenches my desires. Never think that the vampire side of me desires you."

I stared at him, speechless. Why did I even listen to Kaito for one second? I'm such a idiot. Without thinking, I kissed him passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed back. Love is patient, love is kind, and what our loves express is true. No amount of tragedy can tear, or break the love I have for Zero. Holding him in my arms pacifies me, as my heart screams when he is not near or is at the Association like always. It just feels right being in Zero's arms. As if we were...destined to be together.

He pulled back a few inches away from my lips. He whispered softly."I love you."

I smiled."I love you, so much."

He smiled and hugged me tightly. We just layed there on the bed, nothing could ruin this moment. Again, I wondered how it is being a vampire? But...what is it being a vampire...in love with a human? I nuzzled under his neck and placed a hand on his chest. _That doesn't matter. As long as both of our hearts stay as one. I will be safe._

* * *

***Yawn* I'm pretty tired so I'm going to stop there. That's the end of chapter 5 and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review! Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everybody for such amazing reviews! I am truly grateful, a million thanks! Anyways here's chapter 6 and enjoy.**

* * *

If you could die for someone, would you do it? I've always wondered of I would ever fall in love...or even be with someone to say the least. Nobody would want to be with a girl with a history of vampires, even if they think they don't exist. But then...Zero came into my life. Through his tough or cold demeanor, he is sweet and protective. I also wonder how it is for Yuuki, if she's okay. To be all alone, being like royalty can have its consequences. But how does she deal with it? To deal that she can never have the life she had before and be stuck like a monster forever. A monster that changes humans lives into something they don't want...like Zero. Blood to them is like us humans having no air, having no food or water, suffering doing anything to just have one taste. One taste of the bitter sweet blood. For all they care, they will turn into savages and attack any fragile human that crosses their paths. But Zero isn't like that, he fights the monster inside him to protect his loved ones.

Will I ever do the same? Fight the demons inside me for my loved ones as well? Will I ever be strong enough for him, not just watch him hurt himself for me. I just hate it! Having that feeling of being a weakling, the feeling of not being strong enough. But...he doesn't mind. He says "as long as your safe, I'll be okay." I usually just nodd my head and smile, hiding my true feelings in. I need to go to that ball tonight...I have to. What if Zero gets hurt? What if...Yuuki and Zero intend to kill each other? The two most important people in my lives(well, one of them used to be) gone in a blink of an eye. I don't want to even think about that, but just the feeling of loneliness...

Kana on the other hand, eventually told me that she was going. She said she was keeping it a secret because she knew I would get mad. Which I did and gave her a really long lecture as if she was my child. But I am the mature one in the group, so of course I treat her like a baby sister. But, I do feel a bit guilty after getting mad at her because she gives me a really sad face and acts all depressed. So eventually, I forgave her and she went back to her old goofy self. And since then, she's been talking nonstop. We were in lunch right now, and let's just say, I want to ducktape her mouth so much but I'm holding it in. We were in our usual table; Yori, Kana, Zero, and I were just chatting about random stuff. Like normal teenagers would do. Well, Yori is pretty normal but still knows about vampires. Does that still count?

Zero was sitting next me, like always, and had an arm around my shoulders. He was resting, nuzzled his head against my neck and had his eyes closed. He worked all night yesterday and has been falling asleep in class lately. Kana and Yori were sitting across from us, eating and drinking their water bottles. Kana popped a French fry in her mouth and eyed me. I sighed."What Kana?"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled."Why is Zero so tried?"

I frowned, not getting why she was smiling. Or was she thinking about...oh god. I glared a her."God Kana, we are not," I looked around and whispered,"having sex. You dirty minder." She can be very perverted at any moment, and she choose a time like this. Yori tried suppressing her laughter, while Kana just shrugged and smiled.

"Okay. But whenever you do, make sure to use protection."She said and smiled, showing her teeth. She gave me a thumbs up while I just rolled my eyes. Suddenly, Zero spoke gruffly but quietly.

"I can hear you, you know." He moved his head and sat up straight. Kana widened her eyes and turned pink. She studdered.

"I-I thought you were a-asleep."

Zero glared at her though his tried eyes."Well you thought wrong." Kana sunk down and continued eating her fries quietly. This time, Yori couldn't hold in the laughter and burst out laughing. I only giggled and looked at Zero, his hair was messy and was rubbing his eyes with one hand. I smiled kindly and started grooming his silky hair, Zero just watched me. When I was done, I cupped his cheek and smiled at him. I always put a smile on my face in front of him whenever he is tired or sad. He still has the one thing I hated the most that he also did last year, he is always worried about me. So I just smile, covering up my true feelings inside. Zero always comes first. Suddenly, Yori spoke softly.

"Aww, you two are so adorable." She said. Zero and I looked at her, she was watching us and smiling. I moved my hand away from Zero and rested my head with my hand. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, I guess."

Zero's arm suddenly tensed up(the one over my shoulder) and I looked at him. He had his head turned away from me and was staring at something, or more like glaring. I followed his gaze; Kaito was watching us from afar. He nodded his head, singling on of us to follow. Zero stood up and was beginning to follow, but I stood up quickly and grabbed his hand. Zero stunned his head and stared at me. I took one step closer and looked up at him."Your leaving already." I was now an inch away from him and still had grip on his hand. Zero turned his body towards me and looked down at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Akane. I promise to come home sooner today."He said and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I looked down, his work always seperates us. But, work is calling him and I don't want to selfish; just wanting him all to myself, I mean, I don't to be all clingy. I looked up at him and did my usual smile to hide my feelings. But it was as happy as the others, it was more of a sad or disappointed smile.

"Okay, be safe." I said softly. I tiptoed and kissed him, stretching my arms to wrap my arms around his neck. He kissed back softly and picked me up from the ground(not bridal-style) but not enough to be at the same height level. I pulled back first and whispered."You should go before Kaito gets mad." Zero sighed and placed me back on my feet. He smiled one more time to me, turned around and walked away. I stood there, watching Zero walk farther and farther away from me. There goes that feeling in my heart, the aching feeling. A sigh escaped through my lips and I sat back down slowly. I looked at Yori and Kana, they were both watching me the whole time. I looked away."What?" I asked a bit irritated.

Kana shook her head."Nothing!" She said rather quickly. The bell rang and all the students walked around to their classes. Yori smiled at me.

"Let's go before we're late. Shall we?" She said standing up now. Kana and I nodded and stood up as well. We grabbed our books and walked to our next class. I wasn't paying attention to their conversations, I just walked quietly next to them. I feel..weird when Zero is gone, like half of me left. We reached our class and sat at our usual seats. Kana looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

I lied."Nothing, why?"

She raised an eyebrow and opened her book."Because you get all depressed when your lover boy leaves." She said and both her and Yori laughed. I glared, here we go again. Mostly, our routine for both Kana and I when we reach class is argue and work, then argue and work, and just repeats itself.

"I'm not depressed!" I yelled. I'm getting a bit tired of that routine though.

* * *

I've always wondered when my father died, "Do vampires go to Heaven or Hell? Or do they just dissipate into the world without having rest?" But what about the pure bloods. Do they go to Heaven after everything they did or do they go to Hell. What about Vampire Hunters? So many questions about life of Humans and Vampires...so many "what if's."

I was washing the dishes at my apartment. It was dark out already, probably 7 or 6 pm. The ball starts at 9 o' clock pm, and I'm just waiting for Zero to return. He promised he was going to come early this time. But Zero is Zero so I can't blame him. Kana isn't here(surprisingly) because she is at the Association with Kaito and Zero.

It feels so...weird with Kana not being here, or more like loneliness. I'm used to her raiding our refrigerator and bugging me all day. I turned the faucet off and placed the dishes to the side for them to dry. I dried my hands with a piece of cloth and placed it on the counter when I was done. I placed my hands on my hips and sighed. What now? Suddenly, I heard the front door open and heard heavy footsteps. I smiled to myself and speed walked to hall. Zero was walking slowly in the hall with his trench coat. I was about to hug him but Zero grabbed the back of my head and pushed my head to his lips. I put my hands down slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back and gave me one last peck. Zero caressed my cheek."I missed you."

I smiled."Same here."

I moved my arms away and placed them on my sides. Zero started walking and took his trench coat off. I followed, he was sitting on one of the dining room tables. I sat down next to him and crossed my arms. He had his eyes closed and was resting his head on his hand. I smiled and nudged his arm softly, he opened his eyes and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow."Tired?"

He gave me a smile smile but went away."Obviously." He leaned back and sighed,"But I still have to go to that damned ball tonight." Here's my chance.

"Can I come?" I asked quickly and braced myself. Zero leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. He looked at me seriously.

"Akane, you can't come. It's too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself Zero." I snapped back. Zero's breathing quickened.

"No is a no." He said, that's something you say to a child. Now I got angry. I placed my hands on the table this time and was leaning forward.

"Damn it Zero! Why won't you understand that I can take care of myself!?" I yelled. Zero slammed his fist on the table which caused me to wince back. He spoke unevenly from the anger.

"Your not going." He said gruffly and he stood up. He was about to walk away but I stood up quickly and grabbed his hand.

"I don't care what you say. I'm going!" Big mistake.

Zero shook off my hand and grabbed my shoulder, eventually pinning me to the wall roughly. He looked down at me, frowning. My heart quickened and I was shaking. He leaned down so we can be at eye level. He unevenly again.

"Why don't you understand I don't want you hurt? Do you really think I'll allow you go in a swarm of pure bloods after what happened last year, huh?" He stared at me for an answer. He shook me softly but roughly at the same time."Answer me?" I shook my head quickly. He continued, but this time his voice changed. Both his eyes and voice turned sympathetic."I-," He pulled me into a tight embrace,"I don't want to lose you again."

My eyes widened and I froze. _Do something! Say something! Damn it Akane, don't be a coward?!_I said to myself in my head. I slowly hugged him back. I am so selfish. I'm hurting Zero and I'm so oblivious to it. I'm so stupid. Zero pulled back and stared into my eyes. I looked down, I can't see him after my selfish act. Zero tilted my chin up and kissed my lips softly. He pulled back and spoke softly."Look, I'll let you go but only one condition." I frowned a bit.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll let you go only of you stay near me the whole time. Got it?"

I nodded."Got it." He smiled and let me go. He started walking down the hall to our room. I stood there. Why did he suddenly agree to let me go to the ball after what he said? I looked down the hall."Zero!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear."Why did you suddenly...let me go to the ball?" He looked down and bit his lip. He started walking to the room again but stopped at the door. He didn't look at me.

"Becasue I saw that your trying to prove yourself to me. To prove that you're strong, so I agreed so you can see that you were strong all along." He opened the door and walked in the room. He closed the door and it was just me in the hall. I leaned against the wall and slid down, I sat down and looked at my hands. I'm strong after all...that's a lie. I'm selfish...a walking sin. I covered my face with my hands.

_Zero...you don't deserve me._

* * *

**That's it for chapter 6. Sorry if I was dragging it in this chapter, the next update will be at the ball. School had been stopping me at my writing so sorry for the kinda late updates. Thank you for your awesome reviews. A million thank you's to all of my reviewers and authors that added this story to their favorites. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW. Bye :)**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Super super sorry that I haven't updated yet. Homework and Highschool is stressing me out. Promise to update soon, I am working on Chapter 7 and thank you for the authors that are patient :)**

**Ummm what else? For the mean time, check out my other Fanfic's and goodbye :)**

**-Animebunny123**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everybody, I am back. I'm sorry for a late update, Highschool is being pain with the homework and stuff. I'm sorry and thank you for the authors that were patient :) Promise that I will try to work on the story more often and actually do my hw when I get home -_-''**

**Well anyways, here's Chapter 7 and enjoy :D**

* * *

The ball...so many things will occur I can just feel it. What will my reaction be when I see Yuuki? What if Yuuki and Zero intend to kill each other? So many questions in my head and only one ball can change my whole life. I shook my head, I need to stop worrying. Zero and I were still at home preparing our weapons. Well, he was, not me. I mostly use hand-to-hand combat. Zero wore his usual attire when he out doing his Vampire Hunting business. A white, buttoned up shirt, pants, and his usual brown trench coat. I ,for once, am wearing a trench coat as well. Kana lent it to me and fits me well. I wore a black, long-sleeved shirt, pants, and black combat boots with my hair loose.

I looked at Zero, he was reloading his Bloody Rose and adding the clips inside the pockets of the inside of his trench coat._ "you were strong all along."_ his word echoed in my head. I was strong? How can I be strong in this cruel world? I am nothing but a shadow in the night, an insecure rose not wanting to bloom. For it's thorns will hurt someone...like what I did. Zero poked my forehead which caused me to jump by surprise, I was so caught up in my thoughts. Zero looked at me seriously."Something wrong?"

I shook my head."I'm fine, just thinking." I said quietly.

Zero sighed."I always wonder when your little head will shut up."

I smiled slightly."My head can shut up. I just...I just wonder if-"

Zero cut me off with a peck on my lips. He pulled back, his lips barley touching mine as he spoke."Don't think about it. It will only cause you to be more paranoid." He said softly. Zero pulled back more to see my face. He's right, I get even more paranoid if I keep thinking about it. I nodded.

"Your right, sorry for that." I said. His giving me too many things, when all I really need is him and nothing else. Zero...how can I prove my love like you do. Do I have to walk on water?

Zero grabbed my hand and led me out the room. We were now in the kitchen, waiting for Kaito and Kana to arrive. Zero released go of my hand, I was leaning against the counter while Zero was leaning against the wall across from me. We stayed quiet for a moment, so I looked down and traced my scar on my wrist. I felt Zero watching me.

"Does it irritate you?" He asked suddenly. I jumped a bit and pulled down my sleeve to cover my wrist. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said quietly and quickly. I heard Zero sigh, but the door bell suddenly rang. _What a coincidence, saved by the bell._ Zero walked to the door and I heard heavy footsteps step into the house. Kaito and Kana entered the room, Zero following behind. They were wearing their usual Vampire Hunter attire. Kana punched my shoulder lightly.

"Can't believe they let you go to the ball. Now you can stop holding a grudge on me, right?" She said with a smile. I rubbed my shoulder and shook my head.

"Whatever Kana." I said, rolling my eyes and walked over to Zero. I looked up at him."Let's go." He nodded his head and looked at Kana and Kaito, they nodded their head with agreement and walked past Zero and I. I was about to follow but Zero grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him, he was staring at me seriously.

"Akane,"He said gruffly,"remeber to stay by me at all times."

I nodded."I know. Is something wrong?"

Zero released my arm and kissed my forehead."Nothing's wrong, I just want you safe." He said and walked down the hall. I stood there and looked down. He wants me safe...always worrying about me. A sigh escaped through my lips and followed Zero. _Let's see how many surprises are in this ball, just waiting to be revealed to me._

* * *

Zero and I were leaning against the wall, watching all the pure bloods walk around socializing with others. We are currently at the ball, Kana is somewhere on the other side and Kaito is leaning against the wall near the entrance. The Kurans haven't arrived and the pure bloods are rambling about the new Kuran, Yuuki Kuran. Purebloods everywhere...disgusting. This is literally my worst nightmare. I crossed my arms and continued looking around.

"If you get uncomfortable...tell me so I can take you home." Zero said suddenly. I looked at Zero, he was looking at me seriously. I smiled and cupped his warm cheek.

"Don't worry about me,"I said. I moved my hand away from his cheek and grabbed his hand,"I'll be fine."

Zero looked down at our hands and intertwined his fingers to mine. He spoke quietly but loud enough for me to hear."I promise not to let any of them hurt you." I sighed, did he not hear me. Always worried...

I tilted his chin up."Did you hear me? I told you not to worry."

Zero shook his head."I just...don't want you hurt."

"Is it because I'm weak?" I asked him quickly. Zero had a shocked expression and blicked a few times. He released my hand and frowned.

"Don't ever say that Akane!"He said though his teeth. I flinched a bit and looked down. I was about to speak when suddenly the pure bloods started whispering quickly. I looked up to see the source. Kaname and Yuuki were walked onto the ball room floor hand-in-hand. Zero turned to look at them as well. Yuuki...

She looked so different. Her hair was straightened and was loose. She wore a yellow, laced dress and wore a pearl necklace. She smiled slightly and looked down. I stared at her, my whole body facing their direction. Yuuki looked up and through the crowd of vampires...we made eye contact. Her smiled went away and continued staring at me while walking with Kaname. My breath was caught in my throat and I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist. I instantly knew it was Zero, I recognized his trench coat from the corner of my eye. Yuuki glanced at Zero and looked back at me.

I kept my face emotionless. She then turned around and bowed to a fellow vampire and turned away. I stiffened up and clenched my fist. I heard someone chuckle from my side. I looked from the corner of my eye, Kaito was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and was looking down. I looked forward again, trying to keep my anger in. Zero pulled me closer to him, my head facing his chest now. I heard someone running towards Zero and I behind me. I looked over my shoulder; Kana was running towards us with a shocked expression. I turned my whole body towards her, she stopped in front of me and was trying to catch her breath.

"Did you guys see Yuuki!?" Kana said and put her hands behind her head for air. Did she really run that much for her to be this out of breath? Where the hell was she anyways? I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breath.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Kana."

Kana frowned at me and crossed her arms. Kaito appeared behind her, his face having no emotion now. His ashy hair covered his eyes slightly but I can tell he was looking at the crowd. He spoke in a monotone voice.

"Why don't you go talk to her Akane? We can see you still care for her."He said and placing his hands inside the pockets of his trench coat. Kana looked into the crowd as well, her face having no emotion too.

"I bet Yuuki doesn't care though. She has dirty pure blood work to do."Kana said with a sigh. She crossed her arms and continued."If Yuuki did care, her little Kaname will just stop her and make Yuuki forget about Akane. As sad as it sounds, it might be true."

I flinched a bit and looked at the crowd of vampires too. Yuuki and Kaname were talking with a vampire, other vampires huddled up to see Yuuki Kuran. Kana might be right, Yuuki might not care for me anymore but if she did, Kaname will make her forget about me. That there might be the closest thing to the truth with mine and Yuuki's relationship now. Yuuki then suddenly turned around and made eye contact with me again. I stiffened up and but I didn't look away. She had a sad expression but eventually turned to talk to another vampire. I saw Kaname look at me for a while, a look of hate in his eyes. He looked away back at Yuuki.

Suddenly, Kaito walked away quickly(almost in a hurry) towards the entrance. Zero, Kana, and I looked at him walk away. Kana raised an eyebrow."What's his problem?" Zero released my waist and followed Kaito with the same pace. Kana and I looked at each other and eventually followed him. When we reached the main hall, I gasped slightly. Yori was beside Kaito, wearing a blue, long, formal dress. Zero and Kaito were arguing quietly, Yori looked at me."Akane!" She exclaimed.

Kaito looked at me and Zero looked over his shoulder slowly. I strided my way to Yori and stopped on my tracks beside Zero. I frowned."Who brought you here Yori?" I said quietly but in an angry tone. Yori looked at Kaito for a while, Kaito just stared at me emotionally. He shrugged.

"I was doing her a favor. She wanted to see Yuuki again."

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yelled at him."Doing her a favor!? She can get killed Kaito!" Zero pulled me away, hugging me from behind to stop me from hurting Kaito. I breathed heavily from my anger and glared at Kaito. Yori defended Kaito.

"Akane! Please, I wanted to see Yuuki again!"

I pushed Zero's hands off me."Yori, you don't understand! Yuuki is a vampire now! A monster! She doesn't care for us anymore!"

Yori flinched and looked down. She begged."Please,"she said softly now,"I just want to see her for one last time. Please."

I continued breathing heavily and calmed down a bit. Kana stopped next to me and glared at Kaito."Man Kaito, for a grown up, you sure do stupid things."

I ignored her comment and spoke unevenly to Yori."Fine, but only for a little while. After your done talking, you'll come straight to me and stay next to me for the whole night. Got it?"

Yori looked up and smiled slightly. She nodded."Okay Akane. Thank you."

I nodded once and looked at Kaito."As for you, quit being an idiot."

Kaito just smiled at my comment. I heard Zero sigh behind me and Kana sigh as well. Kaito looked at Yori."Let's go."

Yori and Kaito walked past us to the ballroom. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Does Kaito always have to make it harder for me!? He's such an ass! I sighed, and rubbed my temples. _I have a really bad feeling about tonight._

* * *

**FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER! Man, I thought I would never finish because of school.**_  
_

**Again, I promise to update a bit faster and sorry that I kept you guys waiting. Please review and hoped you enjoyed it. Bye :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for your awesome reviews like always! I'm a bit happy right now cuz Sergio Romo, pitcher of the Giants baseball team, was at my school last Friday! Turns out he graduated from my school :D**

**Anyways, sorry about the randomness. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Pure bloods...are they even considered friends anymore. Yori just won't understand that Yuuki is gone forever. She's not the same Yuuki, she's a monster. A cold, ruthless monster. That's what I told myself after the Rido incident anyways. I guess Yori is the only chain link to Yuuki I have now, Yuuki and Yori were best friends, like sisters. But, Yuuki and I were like sisters as well and nothing more. I guess Yori can't face reality yet.

Zero, Kana, and I were standing next to each other while Kaito and Yori were a few meters away from us. Yori had her eyes on the ball-floor, looking for her beloved best friend. I can't believe I allowed her to talk to Yuuki! How stupid of me? I could've taken Yori back home if I had the chance, but I had sympathy towards her. Trying so hard, sacrificing her own life or probably in danger at the moment, just to talk and see her friend for one least time. Kana frowned at me, looked at Yori, and looked back at me. She crossed her arms.

"What's wrong Akane? Realized that Yori is probably food to the vamps right now." She said seriously. I was surprised Kana hasen't been joking around since Yori was here. She actually cares for Yori's safety as well. I sighed and looked at Kana.

"Yes I realized and it was a mistake letting her see Yuuki."

"I see you barely realized that mistake too."

"Look Kana, can't you see I'm looking out for her right now." I said to her, my anger rising up a bit. Kana glared and crossed her arms.

"If your looking out for her, then why did you agree to send her in this hellhole full of hungry vampires." Kana snapped back. Zero stepped in front of the both of us, stopping us from arguing. He frowned at us.

"The both of you stop it. This isn't worth it." He said to us. I calmed down and crossed my arms. Kana calmed down as well and placed her hand on her heads.

"I'm sorry,"She apologized,"but if Yori gets killed...I won't blame you Akane. I'll blame Kaito, the dumbass."

I cracked a smile and shook my head. I looked at ball crowd of vampires, socializing with others and Yuuki was in the way back with Kaname. They were talking with a woman and Yuuki was actually...smiling. She has the same smile she had before she turned. My smile faded, the memories of Yuuki flooding into my head now. Suddenly, I see Yori go into the crowd, Kaito not by her side. She stopped, for the vampires were asking her questions. She looked nervous and a hint of fear in her eyes.

But the vampires quiet down as another pureblood stepped in to defend Yori. She was fairly tall and had long, wavy blond hair that falls to her feet. She smiled and looked at Yori with light blue eyes and attempted to grab her wrist. Suddenly Zero grab the pureblood's wrist abruptly and glared at her. How the hell did he get there? I strides my way to them and stopped at Yori's side.

"Please let me through!"

We all looked and saw Yuuki pushing through the crowd of vampires. The vampires were murmuring to each other, shocked to see a human get into a ball like this. I took a step in front of Yori and next to Zero. I could see Zero's glare intensify as he caught sight of Yuuki. Yuuki stopped in front of us."So it really was you Yori...! Are you okay?!"

Yori took a step in front of Zero and I and nodded to Yuuki. Yori spoke softly."I'm fine really." She looked at the vampire next to us."This person was going to help me go see you, but..."

Yuuki looked at the vampire, the pureblood gave her a small smile. Yuuki's face stood emotionless and she touched Zero's hand, which was still holding the pureblood's wrist. Yuuki looked up at Zero."Would you please let go of her, she is one of our precious guest."

I flinched a bit, hearing her voice after so long...

Zero's face was emotionless but he spoke in a cold voice."Don't...touch me."

Yuuki looked down, her expression a bit sad."I'll stop touching you if...you let her go."

Zero instantly let go of the pureblood's wrist and grabbed Yori's, pulling her to the back with Kana and Kaito. "Let's go Wakaba. You already saw her so that's enough."

Yori looked back and smiled at Yuuki."Yuuki! I'm glad to know that you are doing okay!"

With that, they were out of my sight. I now stood frozen in front of my now dead cousin, she also stood frozen in front of me and we stayed there staring at each other. She spoke first and spoke slowly."Akane...long time no see."

I flinched and looked down. What do I say to her? Do I just walk away and leave her? I looked up at her and nodded once, not even saying anything back. The blond pureblood stood there as well, eyeing me. She smiled and grabbed my wrist. What's up with everybody grabbing each other's wrists!? I glared at her, but she remained smiling at me. She spoke in a smooth voice."My my, aren't you pretty...and delicious."

I shook my wrist free and placed my hands into the pockets of my trench coat. She just laughed a bit."My name is Sara Shirabuki, and your name is...?"

"None of your business pureblood."I snapped back. Sara remained smiling and looked at Yuuki. She bowed a bit and walked off, leaving me and Yuuki. Yuuki stared at me for a bit with her big crimson eyes. I looked away."Take care, Yuuki Kuran."

With that, I walked away leaving her in the crowd. I saw Kana leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, giving me a raised eyebrow. Zero, Yori, and Kaito were absent, probably in some other room arguing again. I stopped next to Kana and leaned against the wall next to her. Kana kept her eyebrow raised at me. I frowned at her."What Kana?"

She moved away from the wall and turned her body towards me keeping her same expression. Now she placed her hand on her hips."What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You know what? You talked to Yuuki...and you didn't kill her?" She asked me in disbelief. She now gave me a smile and shook her head. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the ball room floor.

"Just because she's my enemy and I lay my eyes on her, doesn't mean I'll kill her on the spot Kana." I lifted my hand and looked at my wrist with the scar. I traced my scar with my fingers ever so gently."But if it comes to that,"I lowered my hand and looked at her,"_I'll_ be the one that kills her. Not Zero or Kaito...me."

Kana gave me a half smile and leaned back against the wall."Do you have the guts to kill your own cousin?"

I sighed and looked down."Yuuki Cross is dead...Yuuki Kuran is not my cousin."

"Hmph."Kana moved away from the wall again and patted me on the head."Nice speech you gave there Akane, but to be honest,"She started walking away and continued talking,"you won't be able to kill her."

I looked up to her but she was already gone. She says I won't be able to kill Yuuki...for some reason...I feel like she's right. Deep deep down, I still care for her to much of my dismay. But when that day comes...I will kill Yuuki Kuran, the vampire that ate my cousin from inside. I sighed and pressed my back against the wall crossing my arms in the process._ Zero won't allow me...he'll say I'm not strong enough._ As if...

But then again, he might be the one to kill Yuuki in the end. If he can deal his brother's deal(which he will never forget) then he might be able to deal with Yuuki's...

What the hell am I saying!? He cared for Yuuki as a sister...he won't be able to get over it like me. Man, life has it's ways doesn't it. I remember my father telling me this one day._ "Open your eyes, look within. Are you satisfied with the life you are living, Akane?"_ He would always tell me that when I wanted something really badly, but he made me realize that you must live the life you have. Satisfied or not, you can't change it.

I always wondered what my life would be of it wasn't resolved around vampires? I would be a normal human girl, oblivious to the vampire world. My father would still be alive...but Zero...

Suddenly I felt an arm on my shoulder that made me jump a bit, my train of thought completely lost now. I looked to my side, Zero looked at me worriedly. I gave him a reassuring smile."Something wrong?"

He shook his head and kissed my forehead."I should be the one asking you that. Come on, we're leaving." He grabbed my hand and walked me to the the entrance(or exit.) I looked to the crowd and saw Yuuki, she was watching me leave. We then made eye contact again, her big eyes had a sorrow expression. Will this be the last time I see her? I looked away and exited out the building, Kana by our side. I guess Kaito took Yori home.

_Until we meet again...Yuuki Kuran._

* * *

I was finally home, my sweet home. I seen too many vampires today, what a living nightmare. I never seen a whole group of vampires and pure bloods in the same room. Ugh, just thinking about it gives me the shivers. I was in our bedroom's bathroom brushing my hair in front of the mirror. Zero is changing into his pajamas in our room so I came in here to change into mine, which I already did. I finished brushing my hair and placed the brush on the counter next to the sink. I stared at myself in the mirror. Wow...I sure do worn-out. No duh, I just saw Yuuki whom I haven't seen in a year and had to take care of Yori from bloodthirsty vampires.

The door creaked open and in came a shirtless Zero with sweat pants, his usual sleeping attire. He walked up to me and hugged my from behind. He looked at me from the mirror."You look worried about something."

I smiled."I always look worried about something to you."

"Because you always are."

I turned my whole body towards him and raised an eyebrow."Sorry for being myself then." Zero gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead. He leaned down a bit and kissed me on my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around him and he picked me up, sitting me down on the counter. I leaned forward deepening the kiss, one of my hands entangled in his silky, silver hair. Zero eventually pulled back, his lips barley touching mine as he spoke.

"Why do you always do this to me?" He asked me, pulling back a bit more to see my face. I frowned.

"What do I do to you?"

Zero kissed my jawline."Making me go crazy inside when I touch you." He kissed my neck a few times. His warm skin sent shivers down my spine, his hands going up my shirt. He rubbed my stomach with his thumbs, making my heart go a million miles per hour._ I_ make him go crazy, he should see what he's doing to me right now. I placed my hands on his shoulders and watched him. He moved his head away from my neck and pecked my lips a few times. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He immediatley licked my lips for access. I granted and his tongue roamed every inch of my mouth. His kiss was full of lust, something Zero has only done once to me. His hands began lowering to the hem of my tank top and began lifting it up. I pushed him back, I don't want this yet. Zero frowned at me and cupped my cheek."What's wrong?"

I studdered."I-I...I'm not r-ready."

I didn't expect for that to happen. I just think it's too sudden or something. Zero sighed and gave me a half-smile."It's okay. I don't want to force you into something you don't want. I'll wait."

I sighed and nodded my head, giving him a small smile. He pecked my lips and lifted me off the counter, setting my feet on the bathroom floor. He opened the door for me."Let's go to bed. It's been a long night for the both of us."

I nodded once and walked out the bathroom to our bed. I layed under the covers, Zero barley getting in bed. He pulled the covers to our shoulders and I turned, my back facing him. He scooted over to me and hugged me from behind, his head nuzzled in my neck. He spoke in a whisper."I love you."

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself."I love you too."

With that, I fell asleep after such a tiring day. Funny how time goes by so fast. It's just too fast for me, but I won't be able to see the future if it jus stopped. I remember the promise Zero and I said to each other, to be able to see our future together. But...will that future be destroyed with more anguish and unexpected events.

* * *

**There's chapter 8 and I feel like it's a bit rushed -_-''**

**Oh well, please review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you for your super awesome spectacular reviews :3**

**As you can see, here is chapter 9 and enjoy.**

* * *

I'm waiting...waiting for the devil inside me to awaken. The devil to help me kill the one I might care for. Or is that devil just a jealous angel? A jealous angel that can't deal the fact that her loved one is in someone else's care...the care of Kaname Kuran. Why did she have to be a Pureblood? Out of everything, she is the one thing I hate the most. But, where does our relationship stand? Will it crumble into a million pieces or will it be renewed again. I can still see my Yuuki in there; the smile, her big eyes that now have a hint of her in there but is covered up by her new self.

*Crash*

My eyes shot open. What the hell was that? It sounds like someone is in my house! Zero shot up from the bed, he looked down at me."You heard it too?"

I nodded my head and sat up. He quietly got out of bed and got his Bloody Rose. He stood there for a while, trying to sense what it is. I got out of bed quietly as well and walked to Zero. I whispered."What is it?"

He frowned."It's not a vampire."

"Not a vampire?"

He didn't answer me and opened the door slowly, making a creaking sound. He stepped in the hallway, his Bloody Rose ready and I followed closely behind. It was dark, the only source of light was the moonlight creeping out from the window. We entered the living room and we heard the same noise behind us. Zero quickly turned around and pulled me behind him. Luckily, a light switch was close so I ran to the switch and turned on the lights. The lights turned on and...Kana was in the kitchen picking up a jar.

Zero sighed and put his Bloody Rose down."What the hell are you doing here?"

Kana looked up, a cookie was in her mouth and crumbs around her mouth as well. The cookie fell out of her mouth and hit the floor, breaking into peices. I walked towards her furiously."Are you a freakin raccoon or something!? You broke the cookie jar!"

She straightend up and smiled sheepishly. She scratched the back of her neck."I was hungry."

"Hungry? You didn't have to break in the house and steal our food!"

Kana blicked and turned serious."Actually, I came to tell you guys to come to the Association right now."

I stayed quiet and calmed down, my breathing a bit even now. Zero was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I frowned."What happened."

Kana sat down on one of our chairs in the kitchen."A pureblood was found dead at the ball, nobody knows if it was suicide or if he was killed."

I raised an eyebrow for her to continue. She rolled her eyes."The Pureblood was named Ori and that's all we know. We need more answers so we need you and Zero."

"Me...?" I looked down and then to Zero. He was frowning to himself, probably lost in his thoughts. Why would they want me in their business? I'm not a Vampire Hunter. Suddenly, Zero spoke and it made me jump a bit.

"We're not going. Not tonight." He said in a monotone voice. Kana looked at him and then to me. I was looking at Zero, half of me was relieved since I haven't been at the Association in a long time and the other half was confused. He continued."We got class tomorrow, don't you think that's enough. Tell them to go to the Chairman's office tomorrow, we'll talk about it there."

I rolled my eyes, Kana just sighed and got up from the chair. "Alright then, night kiddos." She stepped on the broken glass and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly."And sorry about breaking that."

I grabbed a broom and pushed it to her."Oh no your not, your going to clean this up."

"What!?"

I grabbed her hand, placed the broom on her hand and pushed it to her chest. I pointed to the broken glass."Now start cleaning up."

Kana cussed under her breath and started sweeping the floor. The only sentence I managed to catch was "We're not in the freakin military." I crossed my arms and watched her clean up the mess, mostly because if I leave she'll sneak out. Zero ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He turned around and walked down the hall towards our room. I on the other hand kept watching Kana, who was sweeping like an angry child. For a Vampire Hunter, she can't even stand up to me.

* * *

It was a snowy day at Cross Academy today. We classes were done so most of the Day Class students were playing in the snow, including Kana and Yori. They all changed into regular clothes; Yori changed into jeans, brown boots, a white puffer jacket, and wore a white beanie. Kana changed into a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, converse, and wore a purple beanie. I changed as well, my uncle has some extra clothes I had from last year and it surprising still fit me. I was wearing a black, fuzzy trench coat, dark blue jeans, black boots, and I wore a light purple beanie. Zero was just wearing pants a black grey trench coat.(He is also wearing shoes)

I've always loved winter, it's been my favorite season ever since. It's better than melting when you barely step outside on a super hot day, but I get cold very easily in the winter. But the best part of today was that it was snowing lightly. Small speaks of snow hit my face and quickly melted by my hot skin.

I was standing with Zero of course. He was leaning against a tree and was embracing me from behind, pushing my back against his chest. He started kissing the side of my face ever so gently. I smiled to myself as I felt his soft lips kiss my face and I watched the students play in the snow. They were laughing, throwing snowballs to each other and making snowmans. Even Kana has a huge grin on her face, throwing snowballs at Yori and some other girl students. I suddenly felt Zero's warm breath tickle my ear, which sent shivers down my spine. He spoke in a soft whisper."Let's go for a walk."

I turned my head to look at him, his face was just only a few inches away. I gave him a tiny smile and nodded, I then pecked his lips. He released me from his warm embrace and grabbed my hand. I smiled and we started walking in the forest part of the school. We walked slowly and silence filled in between us, the snow slowly falling. I put my hand up and opened it, the snow hit the palm of my hand and quickly melted. I smiled to myself and looked around; the trees surrounded us, the smell of pine in the breeze. I happily sighed."Don't you just love winter?"

I heard Zero give out a small chuckle. He released my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm body. I put my hands in my pockets and my smile grew bigger. Zero spoke."I never really had a favorite season."

"Of course you don't, typical." I said, looking up at him. He looked down at me with a frown.

"Typical?"

"Yeah, you know, brooding and being annoyed by the slightest things...and by people." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. He suddenly stopped and stared at me, his face was now emotionless. I stopped too and looked at him."What's wrong?"

His eyebrows twitched into a frown."It's not you...it's..." He suddenly covered his mouth, his eyes turning into the color of blood. He staggered back a few times, his breathing quickened.

"Zero!?" I gasped. I took a a step towards him and stretched a hand out to him. I placed my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me, his eyes full of thirst.

"Akane...stay away..." He croaked out.

"Quit pushing me away Zero. Drink my blood, it'll keep you sane." I unbuttoned a few buttons on my coat to expose my neck to him. I straightend up and so did he, his eyes still the color of crimson. I leaned my head to the side a bit, exposing my neck a bit more. He gripped my upper arms and slowly leaned forward, opening his mouth in the process to expose his fangs. He stopped a few inches away from my skin, his hot breathe hitting my cold skin. He kissed my neck and he pierced his fangs into my skin.

I flinched a bit, it's been a while since he drank my blood. I guess he ran out of blood tablets...again. He slowly drank my blood and blood oozed out from the wound. He hugged me, pushing me to him which caused his fangs to sink deeper into my neck for more blood. The snow continuously hit my face...the purity of snow. Blood dripped from Zero's chin and connected with the surface of the snow. Crimson red and pure white...

Zero gulped one last time and pulled back. He licked the blood that oozed out from my wound and lifted his head to look at me. He regained his soft, lilac eyes again but had a sympathetic look in them. He let go of me and wipped the blood off his chin, I placed a hand on his chest and my other hand cupped his cheek. He finished wipping off the blood and spoke in a low voice."I'm sorry..."

I have him a small smile."It's okay. What happened to the blood tablets?"

He looked down, a bit embarrassed."Ran out."

I sighed and moved my hand away from his cheek, lowering it to his neck and I slowly traced his Hunter Seal. I felt him stiffen up a bit when I touched him but relaxed a few seconds later. I moved my hands away from his neck and chest and put them in the pockets of my trench coat. Zero sighed and kissed my forehead."Let's go back."

I nodded."Sounds like a good idea."

I grabbed his hand and we started walking back to the Academy towards my uncle's office. Zero pulled me closer to him, my neck felt a bit sore and it stung now when I slightly move my head. A sigh escaped through my lips, I'm used to that type of pain now when it comes to Zero drinking my blood. What does blood taste like to vampires that they crave it so much? To regain their sanity back when the warm liquid goes down their throats, savoring it like it would be their last. The burning sensation when they crave it...how anguishing it would be. Zero has managed to suppress that, not always craving my blood like some maniac killer. But he feels...guilty. Guilty of drinking my life away...

* * *

Zero and I were in my uncle's living room in his house, located in Cross Academy. I haven't been here since we moved away and it hasen't changed a bit. Zero already placed a bandage over my puncture wound the minute we entered the room. We placed our coats on the coat hanger and I placed my light-purple beanie on the couch. Underneath my coat ,I was wearing a white undershirt with a purple-striped, long-sleeved top. Zero was wearing a white buttoned up shirt, the usual. Zero was sitting on the couch while I was standing in front of the window, watching the snow fall gracefully and the sky fall into night.

I pressed my hand against the window and gazed outside. It looks so...peaceful. This is once in a life time for me, stuck in a world with vampires while the others are oblivious. I suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist...Zero. I smiled to myself and turned my head slightly, a slight pain on my neck during the process. I stared into his lilac eyes, somehow full of somber. I frowned."What's wrong?"

Zero sighed and shook his head. He remained silent and continued to stare at me. I sighed and pecked his lips. I spun my body towards him and I cupped his cheek."If there's anything wrong Zero, just tell me."

He placed his hand over mine and nodded."I will."

I just nodded once back. Suddenly, the door creaked open and Kana walked in. I looked at her and Zero looked over his shoulder. Kana was still in her winter attire but had her beanie off. Her face was emotion less, but her voice had a serious tone to it."Toga and Kaito are in the Chairman's office already."

I looked down for a while and eventually looked back at Kana, giving her a small smile. Kana nodded once and left the room, leaving just me and Zero again. Zero looked at me and grabbed my hand."Let's go before they get impatient."

I held onto his hand, giving his hand a tight squeeze. We started walking out the room and walked down the hallway towards the office. I moved closer to Zero, I'm a bit nervous whenever the Association is here, and especially when they want me apart of their business. We reached my uncle's office, Zero grabbed the knob and turned it. He opened the door and we walked in. Yagari, Kaito, Kana were in the office, my uncle was in his desk like always. Zero shut the door behind him and released my hand, I continued walking and stood next to my uncle. Zero stayed beside the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

We all looked at my uncle, waiting for him to begin. My uncle started speaking."Well, where to start?"

XXX

It feels like I've been here for hours, discussing about the Pureblood's mysterious death. They feel it's a Vampire Hunter or another vampire that killed him. As if I care, just another monster killed off the Earth. My uncle sighed."Well, regardless of whether this incident was suicide or not, the one remaining undeniable truth is that one of our Hunters was used and thrown away like a disposable tool, losing his or her life in the process."

Toga put his hands in his pockets, the cigar smoke from his cigarette roaming in the air."Yeah, and by the hand of a Pureblood one way or another. This isn't a joke matter. The next blood-sucker who wants to die so bad just has to tell me!"

I rolled my eyes slightly, he sure hates vampires as much as me, that's for sure. I looked at Zero, who was still in the back of the room. He was looking down, his long silver hair partially covering his face. Kana just sighed from the chair she was sitting on.

"There won't really be a 'next time' like that. Think of the mess we'll be in if we let another incident like this repeat itself, there's no way it'll happen." Kana said with a shrug. I just stood silent and listened, Kana made a good point. There'll be chaos in the Association of Purebloods just drop dead like that out of nowhere.

"Acutally," Zero spoke for the first time. We all looked at him, he was looking up at us. He continued in a monotone voice."I think this is just the beginning."

* * *

**There's chapter 9 for ya. I feel like I'm lagging a bit so sorry bout that. School has still been hectic like always and sorry for the late update...again. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's Animebunny. Sorry for the delay, Highschool has got to me...again. Very very sorry for updating late. Umm, thank you for being patient and here is your reward...CHAPTER 10. I now right, Best. Present. Eva. I will also introduce two new OCs so I hope you like them.**

**Haha, anyways, here is chapter 10 and enjoy. And don't forget to leave reviews! (\^_^/)**

* * *

The murder or suicide of a Pureblood, how practical. What's up with people these days, or beasts if it was vampires, they know that they'll be sentenced to jail, or even death, if they kill a Pureblood. But at the same time, it's good, one less killer in the world. But then again, it's "against the rules" and blah blah blah. I shook my head, I was currently in my uncle's office, mostly helping him with his work. Yagari and Kaito have already left to the Association so it was just me, my uncle, Zero, and Kana. Kana was sitting on a chair in front of my uncle's desk, her feet resting ontop of the desk and had a lollipop in her mouth. Zero was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking down. My uncle on the other hand, was busy looking over files.

He ran his hand through his hair and read the files to him self quietly. The files are about the recent kills lately that Yagari barley told us. It sounds like him, always telling us at the last second. There was one about a 15 year old who was found dead in a dark alley, all the blood drained out of her of course. And the rest are just as gruesome, one ripped to peices and another without his head. The work of vampires.

My uncle sighed."Why is this happening now? Why so sudden?"

I glanced at my uncle and looked down. I bit my lip, why are they suddenly killing humans and Purebloods like this? I looked back up, Zero was now watching me. His eyes showed no emotion, his long silver hair almost covering his eyes. I looked away to Kana, she smiled at my uncle and took the lollipop out of her mouth."Why so sudden, Hm? Come on, I bet it was a god damn Pureblood, running around killing humans and vampires because they know they are powerful and think they can do whatever they want."

My uncle shook his head."But it can't be."

Kana rolled her eyes."Chairman, don't think all Pureblood are all fancy, they are still beasts behind those pretty faces."

I shook my head and placed an hand on my uncle's shoulder. He turned his head and looked up at me, his glasses glistening from the light. I smiled."You should rest uncle. You've been through enough stress today."

My uncle shook his head."I'm fine Akane. May I please have another cup of coffee please?"

I sighed."Fine then, pass out of exhaustion then. I'll get you coffee."

He smiled his idiotic smile."Thank you Akane. The coffee is in the kitchen, Yagari made some but unfortunately he didn't have time to drink some."

I nodded and walked towards the kitchen. I passed by Zero, who was daydreaming like always. I walked out the office and walked down the hall. I rubbed my temples, why can't I have one relaxing day. Just when I thought it was going to be normal after the Rido incident. But, I can't all keep my hopes up or I just jinxed it. I opened the door to the living room and walked in the kitchen, the coffee machine still on. I stopped in front of it and turned it off and got a coffee mug. I poured the hot coffee in the mug and I just stood there, looking at the coffee.

What if...they take away Zero from me? If all these deaths are happening, will one of us be next? I heard the door creak open, I looked over my shouldler to see Zero standing by the door. I smiled and looked back down, footsteps approaching me closer and closer when suddenly a pair of warm arms wrap around me waist. I felt Zero's warm breath tickle my ear."Thinking again?"

I smiled and continued looking down."You know me too well."

"What are you thinking about this time?" He asked.

I turned my head to see him, his lilac eyes showed no emotion again. I bit my lip and I looked away again."About all the deaths."

Zero kissed my cheek."Are you scared?"

I shook my head."Not that much, just a bit worried."

"Don't be."I frowned and turned my whole body to see him, he kissed my forehead and continued."I promise not to let anything happen to."

I was about to speak when suddenly Kana burst into the room."Your uncle wants his coffee and is getting impatient more and more each second!"

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I tiptoed to kiss Zero on the lips."I love you."

Zero smiled and I grabbed the coffee. He released his arms away from my waist and I walked up to Kana with the coffe mug in my hand, Zero closely behind. I sighed."Come on before my uncle throws a fit."

* * *

::The Next Day::

"But I'm telling you, it has to be a Pureblood." Kana said.

Zero, Kana, and I were walking down the forest part of the school, all the snow melted and little puddles of cold water were everywhere. Kana has been talking about the murders all day and it was starting to give me a headache. Zero sighed, he was walking beside me, his hand holding mine and our fingers entwined. I nodded my head."Yeah yeah Kana. Can you stop talking about it please?"

Kana groaned and crossed her arms."Am I that annoying?" She asked herself under her breath. Zero shook his head.

"Your always annoying Kana."

She stopped walking and looked at him, anger filled her eyes and she raised a fist at him."What'd you say!? Say that again Kiryuu, I dare you!"

I stopped too and laughed."You know he's joking Kana."

She looked at me and crossed her arms and started walking again, Zero and I followed. She raised her hands."Of course you'll defend you lover boy." She started playing with her bottom lip peircing angrily.

Zero kissed the side of my head."Can we ditch her?"

"There he goes again Akane!" Kana yelled.

We suddenly heard a soft giggle. Zero, Kana, and I stopped and looked around. I then tensed up and so did Zero and Kana. Two vampire were near, but not just regular vampires, Purebloods. A young woman appeared from behind a tree a few feet away from us, a young male vampire behind her. She started walking toward us and spoke smoothly yet softly."My, look what we have here."

The woman had long, layered, blond hair that reached to her waist and had wavy bangs that were eyebrow length. She had forest green eyes and rosy cheeks that popped out from her pale skin, a common trait for vampires. She reached the young male's shoulders and had long, red nails. She wore a knitted, emerald green dress that reached to her thighs and had emerald green high heels. She had pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, both of them glistening in the sun.

The male looked just like the other, the same forest green eyes and blond hair which reached to his shoulders and almost covered his eyes. He was tall compared to the woman, probably as tall as Zero. He wore a white buttoned up shirt, but some buttons were loose and had black pants and shoes, a white watch on his left hand and a long gold Rosario. They stopped in front of us, Zero tightened his grip on my hand. Kana took a step in front of me and geared at the two."Who the hell are you two and why are you in campus?" She asked coldly.

The woman giggled again, flipping her blond hair back."My name is Chiaki Ito, this is my older twin brother Hikaru Ito." She glanced at the male vampire and looked back at us."We are here for...personal reasons."

No wonder they looked alike, they're twins. But personal reasons, huh? Something is up with these two and I don't like it, and I barely met them. The one named Hikaru looked at me and smirked. I stiffened up and held onto Zero's hand tightly. He spoke in a deep voice, yet it was smooth just like his sister's.

"I see we have a human girl here, how interesting." He said. Chiaki looked at her brother and smiled.

"Hikaru, not now." She looked back at us and smiled sweetly."My apologies, but what are your names?"

Kana continued glaring at them."Kana.."

"Zero." He said coldly.

"Akane." I said, trying to look away from Hikaru's stare. Chiaki nodded.

"I see, well, it was pleasant meeting you all but we must leave. Goodbye." She turned around and looked at her brother. He glanced at me once more and followed his sister, walking away in the distance. Great, just when there are deaths all over the town, we have twin Pureblood siblings.

They seemed...mysterious. They didn't even answer Kana's second question, which caused my suspicion to grow. Maybe my uncle knows them? I guess I'll have to ask him later on. Hikaru...he seemed weird. Why the hell would he stare at me like that and why the hell where they here? Damn, we need a bigger gate if two Purebloods can get into school campus with ease. I shook my head and sighed, buring my head into Zero's chest. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

I was washing the dishes in our apartment, Kana was off at the Association while Zero was in his little "office" finishing his paper work. It was dark out and it was quiet inside, the only sound was the faucet running and me placing the dishes out to dry off, the clicking of the glass as it connected ontop of another. I finally finished my final plate and turned off the faucet and dried my hands. I then sighed and looked at Zero's office, the door was slightly opened and I could see Zero's sliver hair from inside.

I opened the door open and looked in, Zero was running his hand through his hair and wrote quickly. I could tell he was stressing out and I hated it. When he stresses out, he tends to be grumpier than normally. I crossed my arms and walked next to him at his desk. The room was a bit dim but not too much, the walls were light brown and bookshelves covered the room at each corner. I sat down on his desk next to him and watched him. He placed the pen down and leaned back on his chair, rubbing his temples with his eyes closed."What do you need Akane?" He said quietly.

I sighed."Just came in to talk since your obviously stressed out. Why so stressed out, it's the Association paper work again?" I asked him, my face serious and tone. He hated paper work, he says it wastes his time but he still does it since Yagari tells him to.

He looked at me with tired eyes."That and those Purebloods we met today, especially the male."

"What do you think about him?"

"The way he looked at you back there, as if you were something to eat. It disgust me. You have no idea the internal argument I had with myself to not shoot him directly at the heart." He said, placing his elbows on the desk and looked at me directly in the eyes."A Pureblood took away my family, my brother, but I don't want them to take you away too."

I leaned down and cupped his face with both my hands ever so gently. I shook my head."As if you think I'm not stressing out about that. Those deaths, what if you're next? I can't live if your not by my side Zero. So please, don't waste your time on me and worry about your self. Can you do that please...for me?" I pleaded.

Zero didn't answer and stared at me with his soft lilac eyes.

Love is so cruel. The things we do just to save our other half. I don't want Zero to kill himself for me, it's just not right. What does the death lead to? Me with a broken heart and Zero who lost his live when he deserves to live. But...I will do anything for Zero. I'll allow him to take all the blood from my body if he needs it, anything for him to keep living.

While I thought I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die.

* * *

**Okay, so that is it for chapter 10. Sorry if it was short and sorry for updating late. Please leave a review and I hoped you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
